


Blam Drabbles

by fairytalegay



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Season 2 AU, Season/Series 04, self induglent use of the rocky horror show, thats literally all the second one is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: does what it says on the tin, a collection of blam drabbles(i'm 99.9% sure this fandom is dead but i got into glee a couple months ago and this happened)





	1. Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> season 2 au baybee (i should also say this was inspired by kaitlia777's many amazing s2 aus. kaitlia if you're out there thank you for doing gods work)

Sam Evans was the newest member of New Directions. He’d only been there for a few weeks and he barely said anything. No one really knew much about him, they knew he was from somewhere in the South and that he was on the football team, that was about it.   
  
He was fairly popular among the girls and Kurt, what with his floppy blonde hair and chiselled body, but he always seemed unaware of the attention, either that or he was purposely ignoring it. No one could figure out why, why would a straight teenage boy reject the advances of cheerleaders?  
  
The glee club found the answer to this question one Saturday meeting, about five minutes in Sam stood up to take a phone call. He stepped outside, but just before he left the room, he raised his phone to his ear and said “Hey babe.”  
  
He closed the door, and Puck was the first to speak.  
  
“I knew it! I knew he secretly had a chick-”  
  
He was interrupted by Sam’s voice, heard very clearly through the thin wall.  
  
“Hey, hey, just breathe. Take deep breaths, I can’t understand you.”  
  
This was followed by comforting noises and then Sam hushing the person he was talking to.  
  
“Okay, babe? I’m gonna need you to stop right there. Of course you can do this, it’s your anxiety messing with your brain telling you that you can’t, y'know?”  
  
The person on the other side must have speaking, judging by Sam’s silence.  
  
“Do you remember our first date?”  
  
At this point the entire club was listening intently, but Rachel being Rachel had to speak out.  
  
“Guys, this sounds like a personal conversation. We shouldn’t eavesdrop.”  
  
She was then met by every member glaring and shushing her.  
  
“I was so nervous, I knocked my drink and it spilled all down my shirt.” Sam laughed fondly at the memory, his voice then going soft. “I was so embarrassed, but you just picked up your glass of water and poured it all over yourself. Everyone was looking at us, but you just shrugged and stole one of my fries. When we stood up to leave I realised your shirt was white and my brain kinda went haywire, I couldn’t form complete sentences the entire ride home. You must have thought I was such a loser.”  
  
A couple of “aww”s echoed around the room, mainly from Tina and Mercedes.  
  
“And our first kiss?”  
  
Everyone in the room simultaneously leaned forward to hear Sam’s next sentence.  
  
“It was right before your Sectionals, you were so nervous, I thought you were gonna pass out in the car park. You had your uniform on, and you were sitting on the hood of my shitty car, and I remember thinking “god, I really want to kiss you”. So I cut you off right in the middle of your ramble and it was the best decision you ever made. You went on to win, of course, and I'm takimg at least 60% of the credit for the passion you put into “Kiss You”.”  
  
As Kurt said “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”, Rachel whisper-yelled “Didn’t any of you hear what he just said? His girlfriend is in a glee club! What if he’s a spy?”  
  
Finn immediately jumped to his kind of-friend’s defence.   
  
“Woah, Sam is not a spy. It took ages to convince him to join.”  
  
“He could be acting!”  
  
“Look, no offence to blondie, but I don’t think he’s exactly an asswipe st hairdo. There’s no master plan in that pretty head of his.”  
  
Rachel, Finn and Santana were all quieted by Quinn.  
  
“Guys! He’s speaking again.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? You’re smart, funny, talented, kind, handsome, and clearly you have amazing taste since you’re dating me. You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
  
At this, a hush fell upon the glee club. Everyone sat shell shocked at this revelation. And again, Puck was the one to break the silence.  
  
“That liar! He said he had never had any balls in his mouth.”  
  
That prompted everyone to explode (albeit still in whispers) and Kurt was just repeating “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”  
  
Then Sam spoke again.  
  
“Dude please, like we need the extra practice. New Directions are gonna kick The Warblers’ asses!”  
  
That seemed to please Rachel, as she grinned smugly at Sam’s boast.  
  
“Alright, I gotta go now, my teammates have been listening in on me so I’m probably about to get overloaded with questions. I believe you can do this. I love you.”  
  
Tina summed it up pretty well.  
  
“Aw, shit.”  
  
Sam then opened the door and walked back into the room, grinning. The group didn’t even try to look like they hadn’t been listening, since it was clear Sam already knew.  
  
As Sam sat in his seat, he stated. “So, I’m bisexual.”


	2. Creature of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set somewhere in season four. my exact train of thought for this was "man, it would be hot if blaine sang toucha toucha toucha touch me". so i wrote it.

"So, we all know the original New Directions have already attempted the Rocky Horror show. However, Unique proposes that we actually do it, and for reasons other than impressing your work colleague that you're crushing on even though she's dating a hot dentist."  
  
Noises of agreement (and confusion, from the new kids, but also from the original members, who had no idea how she knew this) echoed around the room at Unique's words, and Blaine stepped forward beside her.  
  
"We have already cast the show, I will not be in it as we need a director. First off, Sam will be reprising his role as Rocky."  
  
"It would be a crime to deny us that ass in those shorts." Unique butted in, which made everyone laugh and Sam turn red.  
  
"Anyway, we decided that Marley will be playing Janet, and Jake will be Brad. Kitty will be Columbia, and Brittney is Magenta. Joe is our Riff Raff and Artie will be Dr Scott again. Ryder, you're Eddie. Finally, we decided that Tina will be the criminologist."  
  
 

***

  
  
Blaine wrung his hands stressfully, what was he supposed to do? Marley was off with the flu and they needed a Janet for rehearsal.  
  
"Dude,  _you_  could be our Janet."  
  
Blaine looked at Sam as if he was insane.  
  
"Are you  _insane_?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "C'mon man, you know all the words and there's no doubt you can hit the notes. Just get Ms Pillsbury to direct."  
  
"Couldn't we just get Ms Pillsbury to play Janet?" Tina asked.  
  
"Of course not, that would be inappropriate." Blaine snapped.  
  
Then another thought appeared in his head. "Plus, would you guys even be comfortable acting romance scenes with a gay guy?"  
  
That was directed at Sam and Jake, who to Blaine's surprise just shrugged.  
  
"Dude, you know I have no problem with it. Just get up here already."  
  
Jake nodded in agreement at Sam’s words.  
  
Blaine nodded back. He can do this.  
 

***

  
He can't do this.  
  
Everything was going perfectly, him and Jake had good chemistry and he only messed up a few times. But now he was standing at the side of stage, thirty seconds away from a complete meltdown. In agreeing to play Janet, he had conveniently forgotten all about Janet’s solo song. Y’know, the one where she seduces and has sex with Rocky, A.K.A Sam, who Blaine happens to have a gigantic crush on.  
  
“B, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Bless, Sam looked so concerned.  
  
“I can do it, Sam. I don’t- I don’t do sexy.”  
  
Now it was time for Sam to Look at Blaine as if  _he_  was insane.  
  
“Dude, are you for real? ‘Cause you’re, like, the sexiest person I know. Cmon, diva week? I mean, damn, you ooze sex appeal. You have no clue though, which somehow makes it hotter? So just go out there and treat this like any other performance.”  
  
Sam was looking at him so earnestly, Blaine couldn’t help but feel touched. But also confused, because Sam, his very straight best friend, called him sexy. Which Blaine is fairly sure is a pretty gay thing to do. But whatever, he can address that later. Sam’s words had got to him, Blaine has a show to put on.  
  
 

***

  
  
Okay, so maybe Sam had just called his best friend hot. Maybe he kind of gave away the fact that he has a crush on him. But he had to, Blaine needed motivation. And now Blaine was in front of him (albeit dramatically hunched over on the bench substituting Rocky’s tank) and Brittney and Kitty were saying  _“Tell us about it, Janet.”_ and the music was starting and was Sam really sure this was a good idea?  
  
_“I was feeling done in, couldn’t win.”_  
  
Blaine stayed hunched over, singing into his hands.  
  
_“I’d only ever kissed before.”_  
  
At this, he looked shyly up at Sam, who instinctively swallowed.  
  
_“I thought there’s no use getting-”_ Blaine stood up and walked to the other side of the bench, away from Sam.  _“-into heavy petting, it only leaves to trouble and... seat-wetting.”_  
  
Woah.  
  
Sam is pretty sure those are not the lyrics Blaine is supposed to be singing.  
  
Blaine had made it very clear that the New Directions were putting on the school appropriate, PG-13 version of the show (much to everyone’s dismay). But these lyrics were not family friendly at all, and as Blaine sang the last few words, his hand travelled down his body, stopping over his crotch, but quickly pulling his hand away.  
  
_“Now all I want to know is how to go, I’ve tasted blood and I want more.”_  
  
Blaine crawled along the bench towards Sam, looking up at him from under his lashes as he sung.  
  
_“I’ll put up no resistance-”_ Blaine jumped off the bench and pressed himself right up against Sam, his hands on Sam’s chest and Sam feel could feel Blaine’s breath on his neck.  _“-I want to stay the distance.”_  
  
He shoved Sam away, which Sam decided is the worst thing anyone has ever done in the history of the world. Sam’s body ached at the loss of heat.  
  
_“I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance.  Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night.”_  
  
Oh, sweet Jesus. Blaine looks absolutely sinful. As he sung, he thrusted his hips forwards and ran a hand through his hair, messing his perfectly styled locks, freeing his curls from the gel.  
  
He sauntered over to Sam, Sam’s breath catching in his throat.  
  
_“Then if anything grows-”_ Blaine was up next to Sam again, he waved a hand over Sam’s crotch.  _“-while you pose,”_  
  
He struck a dramatic pose, which made Sam laugh quietly. He then placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, and looks him dead in the eyes.  
  
_“I’ll oil you up and rub you down.”_  
  
Blaine ran his hands down Sam’s chest, Sam bit back a whine as Blaine’s fingertips brushed over his nipples.  
  
As Kitty and Brittney chant  _“down, down, down, down”_ ,Blaine runs his finger along the waistband of Sam’s jeans, dipping ever so slightly down into his jeans before completely pulling away. Sam whimpered at the loss of contact, and he swore he saw Blaine smirk at the noise.  
  
_“And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction.”_  
  
Blaine motioned for Sam to come closer, who happily obliged, Blaine then sits on the edge of the bench with Sam standing over him.  
  
_“You need a friendly hand, and I need action.”_  
  
He hooked his legs around Sam’s, pulling Sam close.  
  
As Blaine sang the chorus again he took Sam’s hands and pulled them down his sides, leading Sam’s hands under the back of his shirt. Sam leaned over so he was practically on top of Blaine, hands roaming across the other boy’s skin. Blaine thrusted upwards and moaned as part of the repeat of the chorus, and Sam really hoped the bulge in his jeans isn’t noticeable. He then picked Blaine up and carried him across the stage as Blaine sings the end of the song, dropping him off at the side of the stage as the music finishes.  
  
Blaine grinned.  
  
“Sorry, I only knew the original lyrics.”  
  
Sam kisses him.  
  
Blaine gasps in surprise, but then quickly kisses back. Blaine’s lips are soft, and slightly slick with cherry chapstick. Kissing Blaine feels right. Blaine moans into the kiss, which allows Sam to tentatively stick his tongue in. Blaine copies, soon they’re both making obscene noises and and Sam fingers are pulling at Blaine’s curls and Blaine’s mouth is so  _warm._ Eventually Sam has to come up for air, and him and Blaine just stand there, foreheads pressed against each other, softly panting. Blaine then turns and addresses the crowd that Sam had completely forgotten was there.  
  
“Let’s take a break, we’ll be back in a bit.” he smiles to the glee club’s stunned faces.  
  
Sam realises “we” means him and Blaine as his friend (?) takes him by the hand and pulls him out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore any plot holes this was literally just for fun

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anyone actually reading this, leave me a comment? i just like validation


End file.
